


Gin

by RavenSilverkin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Hojo is His Own Warning, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Male Character, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSilverkin/pseuds/RavenSilverkin
Summary: 53 knew that he didn't understand this world he found himself in. It wasn't just the fault of his amnesia though. Everything felt so alien. It didn't help that he just had a certain professor Hojo as his role model. Soon his depressing days would change though. Thanks to a certain silver general.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) & Original Male Character(s), Sephiroth/OMC, Sephiroth/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Be warned. Still, I hope you will have fun.

Nothingness. That was the only thing around him. His consciousness was floating in an endless void. He couldn’t remember who or where he was. Still, the situation he found himself in was quite calming. Peaceful. Suddenly, something burning hot was clawing at his confused state. He was able to feel how his body less state got one. This just made the burning pain far worse. Seconds later the flames were tearing at his newly formed body. Pulling him into one direction. Even though he was struggling, he had no chance against the stronger force. His body was pulled through a far too small opening in space.

Even before he could orientate himself, he was in free fall. Strong gusts of wind were immediately throwing him around. He lost control of his somewhat stable fall and began tumbling down. He hastily closed his eyes to protect them from the strong wind. He landed with a hard impact on the ground. For a long time, he was just laying on the ground, staring at the blue cloudless sky. He had no idea what happened to him. With a clouded mind, he tried to fish for memories, but in his hazy state, it was impossible. Whenever he tried to grasp them, they just floated away. With a painful groan, he slowly sat up. With a shaking hand, he held his pounding head. Wild black hair fell into his field of view. He knows that it must be his, but they still felt alien to him. Did he always have this hair colour? He stood up shaking and looked down at himself. He was only wearing a thin linen shirt with short sleeves. His trousers were the same.

This made it possible for him to see his skin. His legs and arms were covered with all kinds of scars. He had to look away. He let his eyes travel around the place where he stood. Were ever he looked, was just a giant lonely desert. Not even one single blade of grass was anywhere. Unmoving, his silver-grey eyes kept scanning his surroundings. Slowly he became overwhelmed with the situation. His still weak consciousness was again starting to slip away. All the surrounding sounds were starting to become muffled. His vision was getting blurry.

A loud roaring sound pulled him out of his apathetic shock. He tore his face around toward the sound. He had to blink several times because the sun was reflecting off the strange metal monster directly into his eyes. His body started shaking uncontrollably. Painful memories started flickering into his mind. Scales, giant wings and fire. His head was screaming for him to run, but his body just wouldn’t move. He was going into complete shock. The giant roaring monster was getting closer. Very close to him the monster stopped in its movements and turned sideways to him. Then it started to decent a little. He was able to feel his racing heartbeat.

Then suddenly a door was opened. Two soldier like people stared at him. Holding weapons he has never seen before. A young man in a black suit with wild red hair stepped forward. The redhead put a strange machine in front of his mouth. Suddenly his voice was very loud and good to hear.

»Ey! You there! Guy in the beggar clothes! Identify yourself!« The black-haired man opened his mouth to answer, but then he registered the question. He tried to think of his name, but he just couldn’t remember. The more he tried to think, the stronger his headaches became. He knew that he was almost able to grasp his name, but something was blocking him. With a painful groan, he suddenly collapsed. Just before his vision was fading into black he could hear the redhead again.

»Ah fuck.«


	2. Tortures Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53's new 'home' is not really homely, but he gets the first glimpse at the silver general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finish this chapter surprisingly fast. Maybe the quarantine has something to do with it. XD Ah well.

Over two months went by, since that day. He was only later able to find out the name from the redhead that brought him to this place he found himself in. Reno. He wasn’t allowed to know more. The nurses that came to his room didn’t really talk with him or about the place he was. He was locked inside his room. He could only step outside when a certain doctor Hojo wanted him in his lab. Only thinking about that man, made him get a cold sweat. Hojo apparently diagnosed him with Amnesia and oversees his recovery. He didn’t believe that one second. The nice doctor didn’t even try to give him a name. Subject 53. That is what he is called.

  
53 furrowed his brow and scratched the small inject point from the last treatment he got. Hojo had promised him, that the strange glowing fluid, called Mako, would help him. 53 didn’t really believe him though. The ‘treatments’ were always very painful. Even hours later he would throw up glowing vomit into the toilet. Despite all these things he just didn’t have the strength to flee. Where would he even go? He had still no idea where or who he was. Surely Hojo was also aware of that fact and used him for some unknown plan. 53 judged the doctor as a man that was very happy about a test subject that nobody would miss.  
The red glow of the door lock turned green and a nurse stepped inside. She didn’t look at him but only at her clipboard.

  
»Time for your Makodose, 53.« She pushed a brown strand of hair away from her face and then focused her brown expecting eyes onto him. 53 knew that he had no choice and stood up from his bed. Without waiting on him she turned around and started leading him. She was quite a small woman, but 53 still had to go fast to keep up with her. Hojo must be in a pretty bad mood again. 53 pulled a face. That means more injections and tests for him.  
They were getting closer to the door of Hojo's lab. The door came crashing open and a tall man left the room. Long silver hair was falling around him like a halo. His tall elegant figure was made even more gorgeous by a long leather coat. The coat made 53 fell a little nostalgic. He just couldn’t figure out why. The stranger appeared like an angel for him. Against his better judgement 53 even hoped that this man would save him from this place. That wish was destroyed as soon as it came when he saw the face of the silver-haired man. His mouth was said into a grim straight line and his eyes shined with the need to get out. 53 could understand that need so he kept quiet. He didn’t want to ruin the man’s escape. The woman, 53 was following, completely ignored the stranger and went on her way. He wasn’t able to see if she looked at the silver-haired man, but he was able to see that he ignored her. Suddenly 53’s and the man’s eyes met. 53 came to a halt in his steps. Green glowing catlike eyes stared at him. As fast as it happened, the magic was also broken. The man stopped looking at him and went on his way, disappearing behind a corner.

  
53 couldn’t help himself from looking after the stranger. His heart was racing and for the first time since he came to this place, not from fear. He was very curious. Finally, something happened in this place that didn’t traumatize him.  
»53. Keep on moving.« The annoyed voice of the nurse reached his ear. He immediately flinched.  
»I apologize.« His voice was just raw gravely whisper. Like a beaten dog, he hastily started following her again.  
Arriving in the laboratory he instantly went toward the treatment table and laid down on it. Sadly, his assumption was right. Hojo was in a terrible mood. While he started securing 53 on the table he ranted about a so-called subject S. He roughly put two Mako injections into both of 53’s arms. Wonderful. As soon as this was over he wouldn’t be able to move his arms for the next hours. Shockingly Hojo even put another injection into his left arm. Shortly after he started tieing his head and his body completely in place. He wasn’t able to move even a centimeter. With a scalpel, he began opening one of 53’s old face scars. After that Hojo let some Mako drop onto it. Surprisingly Hojo didn’t inflict 53 with new scars. The three in 53’s face apparently were very old. He had them already when he arrived in the outskirts of Midgar. The pain was indescribable. It felt as if acid was eating into his skin. Nevertheless, he was able to stop himself from screaming. Only small little painful groans escaped his lips. In a very twisted way, this apparently made Hojo happier. 53’s couldn’t directly see the doctor from his place on the table, but he could imagine the creepy smile that must be playing on his lips. The visual was made stronger when he heard Hojo laugh.

  
»There are not enough Subjects that are so good behaved. Not like some others.« With that said he made a disgusted noise. He was probably speaking about the so-called subject S.  
His treatment wasn’t over fast enough. Surprisingly Hojo was so happy with his performance that he allowed him a small dosage of painkiller. The nurse, led him back to his room without saying anything to him. As soon as they stepped inside she put the medicine on his nightstand. With that done she turned around and left the room. The light on the door turned red again. With a deep sigh 53 set down on his bed. For a short time he was just sitting there and thinking. Should he take the medicine now or later? They were already going numb, but later he may not be able to move them because of the pain. Both decision seemed not really helpful. With strong shaking arms he opened the empty drawer of his nightstand and then pushed the painkillers inside.  
Exactly this situation would repeat over the next weeks. The more complicit 53 was with Hojo's test the more painkillers he would be able to get. Even though the pain was excruciating, he wouldn’t take any of them. He came up with a goal.

If he couldn’t flee from this hell alive, he would at least be able to do it in death.


	3. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if 53 is currently in a very bad place, he pulls all his courage together, to make his first move toward possible freedom.

Another couple of weeks went by after 53 made himself his goal. He was able to see the silver-haired stranger two other times. Sadly that was only for a couple of seconds each time. One day though the strange man rushed into Hojos lab. He hastily threw documents onto the doctor's desk.

»Hojo. My subordinates are not your test subjects! We had an agreement.« 53 immediately looked to the ground when he heard the warm rich tone of the man's voice. He tried to be as invisible as possible. Hojo looked disgusted at the man and growled at the stranger.

»I told you over and over again that you are not allowed to just come into my laboratory. I’m really busy. Come again later.« The silver-haired man stared for a short moment at the doctor. Then he just turned around and really left the room. In the corner of his eye, 53 was able to see the man waiting in front of the lab. Hojo was focused on his datapad for a little more time. Then he went over to 53 again. Luckily, there weren’t new Makodoses for 53, he just had to do some simple strength tests. He was given a couple of different materials that he had either to throw or crush. 53 felt eyes on the back of his neck, but because of Hojo, he wasn’t brave enough to turn around.

After finishing the test Hojo gave his notes to the woman. She typed them into a computer. With a dismissive hand wave, he gave 53 the signal to leave the lab. 53 was here for such a long time that he was trusted to go back to his room alone. The lock on his door was remotely controlled. 53 left the lab and went to step around the silver-haired man. The man how ether immediately stepped in front of 53. For an agonizingly long time, nobody talked. Unsure 53 looked at the man. He made an imposing figure, but his strange eyes stayed warm.

»I was able to see you here quite frequently. From which unit are you?« The calm sound of his voice made 53 feels a little more at ease. He repeatedly lowered his head, to not upset the man. 53 noticed that he maybe was only a couple of centimetres smaller than the stranger, but because of his uncertainty, he made himself smaller. 53 couldn't help but notice how the silver-haired one pulled his face into a little grimace. His heart began to race. Was the man angry? Painfully he made himself to answer. Being alone most of the time made 53 almost mute. There was still another problem though. He had no idea what the man wanted to know from him.

»Unit?« Already after just speaking one word, he felt the pain in his throat. How many weeks didn't he speak again? The very raw painful tone in his voice seemed also to get noticed by the silver-haired. The man's expression grew a little darker. That, in turn, made 53 even more scared. Instantly the stranger stopped his scowl. A small grin crept onto his lips. »Well, your SOLDIER-unit. Which rank are you?« With these words the man-made a wage gesture at 53s eyes. Immediately 53 went with a hand towards them. After that, he put his head sideways and dared to give the man a confused look. »Do you ask because of the Mako? Do these SOLDIER also have them?« The silver-haired one instantly got a questioning face. He let his eyes again roam across 53.

»What's your name?«

»53.«

»53? Truthfully?« With a nod 53 let his head drop again. He let his black hair again fall in front of his eyes. An uncomfortable silence developed around them. 53 winced when the door to Hojo's lab opened. Luckily only the woman and not the doctor stepped outside.

»Go to your room 53. You, come in. The doctor will soon start with other tests.« Without other words, she turned around and went back into the lab. 53s frozen state stopped, he made to hastily walk away toward his room. Right at the corner of the passage he pulled all his courage together and turned around. He hesitantly started to speak.

»What is your name?« Seemingly surprised the silver-haired turned around to him. With a smile, the man seemed to take the question seriously.

»Sephiroth.«

Without waiting for another thing, 53 turned around again and fled to his room. Having arrived there, 53 wasn't able to stop himself from smiling. The third person he met wasn't totally frightening. That was a win! Maybe that would be able to make his everyday life a little easier. 53 took a deep breath and then made to swallow a pill from his stock. The pain from his last Makodose hadn't completely disappeared. With the help of his pain medication, he was able to fall into a peaceful sleep in his barren room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Translating this chapter was strangely hard. Hopefully the next will be easier. ^^


	4. Broken Bindings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53 finally takes things into his own hands.

One day 53 was brave enough to stay a little longer in Hojo’s lab. He nervously played with his fingers and made a step towards Hojo. His eyes darted around very scared. Whenever they almost met Hojo's eyes they instantly darted away. Hojo made an annoying noise.

»What do you want?« He noticed 53 but did not divert his whole attention toward him.

»May I have something to write on? Pen and Paper?« This question seemingly surprised even Hojo.

»Only If you are silent after that?« Hojo nodded toward the woman of which 53 still didn’t know the name of. She immediately stood up from her chair and went to rummage through a drawer for a short time. A little book and a pen were presented to 53. 53 accepted those very hesitant. After that, he instantly looked towards the floor again.

»Thank you.«

»Yes Yes. Now go. I’m busy.« Without waiting for another beat 53 hastily left the lab and went back toward his room. Far happier than most of the time he sat down on his bed. Very energetic he opened his book and made to draw with his new pen, but then he halted in his movement. What should he even draw or write? Thinking about it, he started tapping on the paper. In his thoughts, he looked at the ceiling. He couldn’t really write about his feelings inside this prison. It was too dangerous. What would happen if Hojo got it in his hands? No. He should try drawing something. That was far safer. The question was what should he draw? For a very long time, 53 only sat in his bed and thought about it. Slowly he tried to draw the emotions he felt when Hojo was experimenting on him. Slowly his sketch morphed into eyes with catlike pupils. He very slowly added eyebrows and a nose. Smiling lips were followed by a pointed chin and high cheekbones. All of this was then framed by long flowing hair. A sketch of Sephiroth filled the first page of his sketchbook. 53 frowned dissatisfied. The sketch didn’t do the man justice. Hurriedly, he turned to the next page and started drawing things that he saw in Hojo's lab every day.

The next days were filled with excruciating tests that clawed at his psyche. He was tightly bound to the table and was able to observe Hojo who was preparing some infusions. Today he looked strangely excited. He repeatedly started talking to himself full of excitement. Things like’ If this tests for I know that my hypothesis was right.’, ‘I will have received my goal.’ With a wide grin, Hojo stepped toward 53. Without speaking to 53 he just but the needle into him. It did not take very long for the infusion to empty, but something was different. The burning started like always, but in the background 53 felt something awful.

Seconds later he started screaming and tugging at his bindings. His broken howls transformed into beastly growls. He was flailing around wildly, that started to break his bindings. With another ear-piercing scream, a shock wave was sent forth, which threw everything around him away. Even Hojo and the woman weren't able to hold themselves on their feet and were tossed against a wall. Glass broke when heavy objects were flung through them. 53 finally escaped his bindings. Instead of running he stood in place and started clawing at his hair. What is this? Something tried to eat its way into his head. He was able to hear the whisper of a melodic female voice. She should leave. She had to leave his head! With shaking hands he started clawing at his arms, drawing blood. The deeper he dug his fingers the more blood started spilling forth. In the red liquid glimmered the green of Mako. 53 was only able to hear his of own booming breathing. Only this sound and the sight of his own blood had his full attention.

Another shocked noise was able to draw him out of his own head. 53 head immediately wiped around. A man with smooth black hair and blue mako-eyes looked at him in shock. His hand rested atop the handle of a ridiculously huge sword. Was he dangerous? Did he have to defend himself? Was he supposed to get killed as soon as he wasn't obedient anymore? No. No! He has come so far! He wouldn't die now! Rage bubbled up inside him. The colour of red flickered into his head. Groaning he put a hand to his head. Smearing blood into his far too long black hair in the progress. The headache made him growl.

The new stranger must have seen this as a threat, and so he pulled his sword. A sword! It was really far too big, but he knew this kind of weapon. The stranger went into a defensive stance. In his madness 53 instantly went to attack him, but he was in his condition still not stupid enough to just attack the stranger from the front. The other man went for a block. 53 jumped over him and made to attack him from behind. In his move to attack the stranger something very heavy hit 53 sides, and he was flung away. He painfully hit a table and started to cough. Another wave of headaches made him trow up. The pain was almost strong enough to make him blackout.


	5. Free...kinda

»Angeal? Are you alright?« The now named Man turned around to the silver-haired one that had appeared in Hojo's lab.

»Yes. Thank you Sephiroth. I’m good. Wow, he was faster than I expected.« Sephiroth nodded and then turned his gaze toward 53. With just a few long steps he went to stand in front of the still coughing man. With a sigh, he looked down at the pitiful creature at his feet.

»Are you able to think clearly again?« 53 nodded still coughing a little. Only slowly was he able to grasp the situation. What he had done. Oh fuck. He was in deep trouble. Would he be executed right now? 53 lost himself in his desperation almost strong enough to not hear the relieved sigh of the other two men.

»Good. Then you can follow us.« Eyes widening 53 looked up to the cat-eyes man.

»Follow?« He had to have misunderstood them. Yes. It was just not possible that they would bring him away from this hellish place. To 53's surprise though, the silver-haired started talking again.

»Yes. Follow me.« Sephiroth first seemed just to turn around, but then he stopped. He sighed very deeply.

»You do not need to be scared. I'm truly getting you out of here.« 53 knew that he shouldn't take the words of this man at face value, but he just couldn't push his hope down again. He nodded as fast as he could and tried to follow. Taking his first step made him fall down almost immediately again. Luckily, Angeal caught him before he face-planted on the hard laboratory floor. The black-haired man was even kind-hearted enough to start leading 53 along. 53s whole body started shaking because of how exhausted he truly was. Only very slowly was he able to put one foot in front of the other. When they arrived at his room he started to get nervous again.

»My room.« He did not expect for the other two to hear him because of how low his voice was. 53 seemed to have underestimated their hearing ability of the other two. They stopped and looked questionably at him.

»And? You don't need to get back in there ever again.« Sephiroth gave the black-haired man a questioning look.

»I have some personal items there.« 53 was still quite hesitant while talking, but Sephiroth didn't really seem to mind. With the help of Angeal, Gin went into his room to get those items. Mostly his drawing utensils. When they stepped outside the room again Sephiroth eyed his items shortly and raised an eyebrow. 53 could feel the heat to rise in his cheeks. He let his eyes drop ad kept on staring toward the ground. Angeal kept on helping him walk.

The three of them arrived at a strange door that 53 hadn't seen before. A strange sound little sound able to be heard when the strange doors opened.

53 winched. Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a knowing look. The next things almost happened to fast for 53. The so-called elevator started bringing them up. The whole time 53 was really stressed out in that little metal room, but for his freedom, he would bear it. Luckily for 53 they soon came to a stop. The two soldiers led him to a small door. Behind it was a big room. 53 eyes went big and he started looking around. Without really noticing himself, he started to explore the room.

»Do you like it?« Shocked, 53 looked back toward the door. Angeal went away while 53 was exploring. With that only Sephiroth was standing in the doorway. Hastily, 53 started nodding. He was even able to feel himself smile a little.

»It's big. Am I really allowed to stay here?« Sephiroth nodded.

»Of course. I have to look after my subordinates.” 53 winched and started to frown at these words.

»Subordinate? I'm supposed to work for you?«

»Not really for me. Under me. I am the general of SOLDIER.” A general. 53 somehow understood what that meant. He could live with that. He nodded.

»If it means that I don't have to go back to Hojo.« This brought a small smile onto Sephiroth's lips.

»Wonderful. Rest. I will have Angeal help you get your footing. 53 was only able to nod once again. Sephiroth stared directly at him and then started talking again.

»Is your name really 53?” 53 nodded and let his gaze drop.

»I don't really know who I am” Embarrassed, he turned away from the general, that sighed.

»I will let somebody look into the database. There we will surely find out who you are.” With big eyes, 53 turned back around to the silver-haired one.

»Really?«

»Yes. Now rest up. If you need to shower there is a bathroom with fresh towels« Sephiroth gestured towards a door on the opposite side of the room. 53 smiled very thankfully toward the general.

»I will do that.«

»Good, and try picking a new name for yourself« Without waiting for 53 answers, Sephiroth turned around and left the room. Shutting the door behind him. 53 confidence dropped immediately. He frustrated let out a breath. Like suggested he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He was shocked by how big the bath was when he stepped inside. He started taking of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

A happy sigh escaped his lips when the warm water met his far too cold skin. For a very long moment, he just stood there and let the water wash over him. After the relaxing shower, he put a towel around his hips and started drying his hair. He went into the bedroom and stopped in front of a big wardrobe. He was a little disappointed when he just saw the same shirt and trousers over and over again. Probably some kind of uniform. He was able to recognize some parts. Sephiroth and Angeal must be wearing these clothes too. After searching for a bit he found some civilian-cothing and started to put them on. With a towel still around his shoulders, he picked up his sketchbook and pencil.

Satisfied he set down at his desk, but before he was able to start drawing he noticed that the curtains were still closed. He stood and went over to open them. 53 was met with a beautiful view. A giant city! It’s borders stretched kilometers wide in all directions. The metal buildings were very bright against the darkness of the night sky. He let his eyes wander around the city lights for a long time. Like a cat. His eyes jumped around the different lights. Hastily he grasped his sketchbook and started drawing his view.

But the longer he tried this, the more dissatisfied he became. He was just somehow not really able to capture the magic of the moment. He kept on trying to start a new drawing on different pages. Over twenty tries later he just shut his sketchbook with a sigh. He put it on the desk and stretched. With a yawn, he made his way toward his bed. Still annoyed because of the bad drawings he stared at the ceiling. 53 just now noticed how tired he really was. His eyes grew heavy. Without really noticing he drifted into sleep.


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53 is meeting some new people and realizing some things about himself.

A loud knock startled 53 awake.

»Are you awake?« The voice sounded like Angeal, 53 relaxed immediately. He stood up and rushed over toward his wardrobe.

»Yes. Please wait a moment. I’m almost dressed.« Almost getting overwhelmed he started going through his wardrobe. Should he put on some civilian clothing or the uniform? Uncertain he ground his teeth.

Dammit.

Ah fuck it.

53 grasped the uniform and started putting it on. Even though he never wore this kind of uniform he was confident in putting it on. Strange, but he shouldn’t question it for now. Only some minutes later was he ready.

He opened his door and stepped outside. Angeal stood outside with crossed arms. A small smile adorned his face. He greeted 53 with a nod. 53 opened his mouth to greet him but suddenly his view was blocked by big blue-green-makoeyes. Surprised, 53 made a step back against his door. The smaller version of Angeal put his hands on his hips. He gave 53 a giant grin.

»Sorry! I didn't want to scare you. My name is Zack! Nice to meet you!« 53 was only able to nod dumbly. Angeal shook his head like a disappointed father.

»Zack. Did you already forget what I told you? Don’t stress him.« After Angeal’s short lecture, Zack’s grin turned a little more embarrassed, and he scratched his neck. 53 had time to collect himself. He inhaled deeply.

»‘s alright. I’m 53. Nice to meet you.« Zack seemed to be confused by his words. »53? That is a strange name.« 53 let his shoulders fall down immediately, and he looked away. Hiding his eyes behind his hair. He nervously shrugged.

»That's what Hojo called me.«

»Oh.« Immediately a strange silence descended around them. Zack seemed not to be able to handle that for too long. He grasped 53’s wrist with a big grin.

»I’m going to show you the cafeteria. Food always makes everyone's mood turn up.« 53 was only able to gasp, then he was immediately dragged along by the young. Angeal followed them with a small smile. 53 wasn't really able to remember what way they went. Zack was really in a hurry, almost like a puppy that wanted to play. 53 couldn't even really blink when they suddenly stood in a giant room. Filled with a lot of people.

Staring at them.

Staring at him.

53 was able to feel his heart rate picking up. His breathing was getting faster. Scared he grabbed Zack’s arm.

»Zack!« 53 tried to get Zack’s attention without pulling too much attention toward himself. He failed. A dozen eyes traveled towards him. Luckily also Zack noticed him. He gave 53 a guilty look. Angeal came to his rescue.

»Stop staring. You surely have something better to do.« His words helped immediately. The people in the room turned their attention back toward their conversations and food.

53 sight relieved. The quiet didn't last how ether. Zack started pulling him forward again, and then he started choosing food. Although. It was more like Zack choosing food that he himself liked. 53 didn't even know what most of the things where, so he just let him keep doing it. 53 got a big pile of all kinds of different foods and Zack then pulled him again towards a table.

At that table sat already a man with flaming red hair and a matching coat, who flicked through a book. As soon as the three came near the table, the red stranger looked up.

»Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky.« 53 only stared at the read-head, confused. Zack sighed a little irritated, but Angeal spoke with a calm voice.

»Genesis. Please don’t overwhelm the new guy already.« Genesis grinned and looked back into his book.

»My friend, the fates are cruel.« Again Zack sighed exaggerated and then started eating. 53 had no idea, what Genesis was talking about, but he also didn't dare to ask. The other three started a relaxed conversation while 53 tried to decide what he should eat from his plate. All the while he listened to the other talk. Finally, he found something that looked appetizing, and he started to eat in earnest. 53 didn't see the relieved look the other three gave him.

They didn't sit there for a long time. Very early Genesis excused himself and left. Only a short time later he left with Angeal and Zack. While they were walking Zack tried to get a real conversation with 53. Almost all the things Zack asked, 53 was just not able to answer. Damn his amnesia. That didn't stop Zack though. When Zack wasn't able to question him he just started talking about the things he knew and started to explain them to 53. That was how he learned that he was in a giant city called Midgar in the HQ of Shinra, an electric power company with a lot of influence. They basically ran the city. SOLDIER was an army working with Shinra. Zack also told him of the play Loveless, the thing that Genesis quoted. And a lot more.

At the end of their conversation 53 started getting a headache, but he still was very thankful to Zack. Zack’s open and loveable Character made 53 start to relax and a small smile played on his lips. Zack was still talking with him when the three of them arrived at a training ground. 53 instantly started letting his eyes wander. He was able to feel the need to hold a weapon in his hand. Maybe he wielded one before? 53 was guided to a weapon rack filled with training weapons. He somehow felt a little disappointed.

»Choose one. After that you will go against Zack. Let's see what you can.« Angeal pointed toward the weapon rack and then went to lean against a wall. Some other SOLDIER in the room looked at Angeal for a short moment but then resumed their training. 53 let his eyes wander over the different weapons. In his heart 53 was somehow able to feel that the weapon he would choose the most wasn't among them. Then his eyes fond one he could work with. The long sword fit wonderfully into his hand. He felt a breath of nostalgia. With this sword he went back towards Zack.

»Happy with your weapon?« Zack grinned happily at him. 53 nodded shortly.

»It kinda feels familiar.«

»Nice. Maybe this training will be able to jumpstart your memory.«

»Maybe.« 53 went into an offensive stance. Zack whistled.

»Well, this looks promising. Ready?« »Ready.« Not waiting for anything else he jumped at Zack. He apparently didn't expect 53s speed. Blocking 53s attack he had to use both of his hands. After that initial attack another dozen sounds of metal hitting metal where heard. 53 realized very early that he somehow knew what he was doing. The longer the fight took the more confident he became. The long sword wasn't really helping his fighting style though.

Time and time again he overestimated the length of his sword and just missed Zack. At one point where he again misjudged, Zack used this instantly for himself. 53s sword flew through the air and landed far away on the ground. Then he made a move to push 53 on the ground. 53 panicked. He had to get away. A blinding light with a loud bang suddenly erupted from him. Zack was thrown to the ground. Chaos erupted in the training room. Almost at the same time 53 appeared 20 meters away. Angeal ran toward Zack.

»Stop!« He keeled down to Zack and started checking him over. Zack was already sitting up again. Still, a little confused he rubbed his head.

»Are you ok?«

»Yes. I was just a little surprised.« With Angeal’s help Zack stood up again. He dusted of his clothes and then started looking around for 53. 53 was trying to hide from the eyes of everyone else in the room. Zack immediately went over to him. 53 instantly tensed up and waited for a punch that never came. Zack only patted his shoulder.

»Wow! That was really cool! What Materia did you use for that?« Still, a little shocked 53 blinked.

»Materia?” With this question Zack’s eyes went big.

»You don't know what Materia is?« 53 could only shake his head. Instantly Zack started explaining everything to him. Materia where apparently crystallized Mako, with which people were able to cast spells. Then he started talking about the special summon Materia and after that about the summon-materias themselves. How they were called and what they apparently looked like. 53 felt his headache getting worse.


	7. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 53 tries to reflect a little while drowning himself in alcohol, but Sephiroth just has to interrupt.

53 downed his fifth shot. With an annoyed groan, he put the glass back on the counter. Without really thinking he started playing with his glass. His hair had grown quite long in the time that he was at Shinra. He had pulled his top hair back into a sort of messy bun. Some strands still fell over his eyes and face. The hair he didn't pull back just fell wildly around his shoulders.

»Another.« 53 held his hand up to call over the barkeep. The man instantly went to him with a deep sigh.

»Sir, you are quite drunk already.« Hearing that 53 sighed annoyed.

»And I'm trying to stay that way.« Between his hair, he glared at the barkeeper with his mako-eyes. The man instantly recognized them.

»Yes, Sir. Of course.« The barkeeper readies him a new glass and slid it over toward him. 53 was deeply frustrated. Three weeks ago he had been unofficially taken into the Ranks of SOLDIER. He was saved from Hojo. The whole time he wasn't able to remember even a small tiny thing about himself. It almost made him cry from frustration. His training, on the other hand, went rather smoothly. His fighting abilities kept getting better. Some kind of instinct started to kick in even better the more often he trained. Most of the time at least. Angeal and Zack were very good teachers. 53 had one big problem though. Materia. He just couldn't use them. Either he could cast them at all or they exploded into his face. After his last little accident with a fire Materia Angeal hadn't allowed him to try to use one since.

His whole time at Shinra, 53 didn't really meet Genesis again. 53 heard that the red Soldier was on missions quite often. He also only saw Sephiroth once again these past few weeks. You get saved by someone like Sephiroth from a crazy scientist and you don't even get the chance to really thank him. A cold draft made 53 shudders when the front door onto the night street of Midgar opened. 53 pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was a short black one with white fur at the hood. He was deeply thankful for Zack for buying it for him. They were going around one day so that Zack could show him they are he would be able to walk around in. 53 had seen the jacked in a second-hand shop. Zack instantly saw his fond look and bought it for him. 53 tried to decline but wasn't able to resist his puppy eyes. So he took it and now he almost wore it daily. A dark chuckle sounded to 53s left.

»I never expected to find you in such a place.« 53 groaned annoyed. Speak of the devil. Sephiroth set down on the barstool next to him. The silver-haired man held up a hand and ordered a drink for himself.

»It is quiet and remote.« with these words he gave Seph a look that more or less said ‘and you are interrupting my peace’. This seemed only to amuse Sephiroth more. With a smile, he took a drink from his glass. It was a little strange for 53 to see him in more civilian clothing. The silver-haired man took another sip and looked at 53.

»And what are you doing at this remote place?«

»Thinking.«

»About what would you be thinking while drunk?« 53 growled nonthreateningly and waved a hand vaguely around.

»About all this shit. I still remember nothing! Not even the first letter of my true name or another little thing.«

»I see and you are still calling yourself 53. Why don't you just pick a name for yourself?« 53 gave a short earnest chuckle.

»Do you think I never tried to come up with one, Seph?« Frustrated, 53 again pushed a hand through his now longer hair. »Of course I tried, but everyone I came up with just didn't feel right.« Frustrated 53 knocked his head onto the countertop. For a couple of seconds there was just silence around them, then Sephiroth made a thoughtful sound.

»What do you think of Gin?” Confused, 53 let his eyes wander to the silver-haired man.

»The alcohol?« Sephiroth laughed.

»No. The name.« 53 started to think.

»It sounds cool, but why should I name myself after a drink?« Sephiroth chuckled again.

»The name means silver. That the alcohol is called the same is a humorous coincidence.” Thoughtful, 53 frowned and looked at Sephiroth.

»Then the name would better fit you. What do I have to do with silver?«

»I can see that your eye colour must have looked like silver before you were injected with mako. Isn’t that reason enough?« 53 leaned back on his seat and pulled his drink towards himself. His eyes then. Something he has never seen in his true form. That Sephiroth noticed the true colour of his eyes was a strange thought. He himself had to often stare at his eyes to find the glimpse of silver behind the overbearing green. Slowly 53 started smiling.

»I like the name. Thank you, Seph.« With that Gin bumped his shoulder with the Generals. Sephiroth seemed to be shocked by this for a couple of seconds. This made Gin laugh earnestly. He let his and Sephiroth’s drink be filled again. He then held his glass out toward Sephiroth.

»Thank you for getting me out of the laboratory, too.« For a short moment, the General looked as if he was overwhelmed, but he was able to pull himself together very fast. With a small smile, he touched glasses with Gin. They sat side by side for a long time and just drank in peace.

Sometime later Sephiroth insisted on going back to Shinra. Gin went with him. On their way back they luckily hadn't many people looking at them because of the late time. Gin had noticed some time ago that Sephiroth was a very popular man. Him being the General of SOLDIER and his looks made complete sense for his fame. Gin had also heard from Zack that the man was seen as a hero of Midgar. Gin just didn't really understand why, and he didn't want to ask. He already had things explained to him by Angeal, Zack and even Genesis one time, when he didn't know how to use the elevator. The man had stepped inside and shown him how to use it, even though he seemed really annoyed. Gin didn't want to ask the General something that had to be basic knowledge and look like an idiot. He and Sephiroth went into the main entrance and toward the elevator. Gin let his eyes wander over the numbers for a second and the pressed the one that would get him to a training room. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. »The training room? At this hour?« Gin shrugged his shoulders, saw to the other man and gave him a small grin.

»I won't be able to sleep, so I can go to train just as well.«

»Then let me accompany you. Since I saw your little freak out I wanted to see how strong you are.« Gin’s eyes went wide and he held his hands up to dissuade Sephiroth.

»You really don't have to!« Sephiroth’s grin got wider.

»You will go to sleep then?« Gin grumbled a little and left the elevator when they arrived at his chosen floor.

»No.« Sephiroth followed him instantly to the training room. The giant door to the room opened with a metallic clatter. Both men went inside. While Sephiroth retrieved his sword Masamune, Gin went to get a training sword. Because he was still kinda unofficially in SOLDIER he wasn't assigned his own weapon yet. A little nervous, he grasped the sword he always used and went back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth presented with a grin his giant sword. Gin himself instantly went into an offensive stance.

Without saying anything Gin made a headlong strike at Sephiroth. Their blades clashed with a metallic sound. Over and over again their swords met. Sephiroth seemed to toy with him. An amused smile was on the Generals face. This made Gin’s blood boil, but his heart started fluttering excitedly too. He had fun. Gin realized that he could go all out because he knew that he wouldn't be able to really hurt Sephiroth. He wouldn't be able to hurt him like he hurt Zack or even the two scientists. Those situations where he lost control made him feel uncertain. At this moment he was able to let all his frustration out.

Gin started getting exhausted. Sephiroth, on the other hand, didn't look even a little tired. With an extremely strong slash, he disarmed Gin, who instantly let out a startled gasp. This gasp started turning into a familiar scream. Before it was able to get to the dangerous pitch Sephiroth put his hand on Gins mouth. He then grasped one of Gin’s hands. Gin instinctively clawed at the General, to try to getaway. Sephiroth’s calm green-cat eyes met Gin’s.

»Calm down. The fight is over. I wouldn't really want to be a target of that scream.« Gin became aware of his panicked heartbeat. His eyes went wide. Sephiroth was far too close to him. Far too close.

»Gin?« He still didn't react. Silently panicking in his head.

»Gin? Did you hear what I said?« With a startled blink Gin came back to himself. Still, with Sephiroth’s hand on his mouth, he nodded. He was able to feel his neck hair rising. Gin had amnesia but he wasn't stupid. He was painfully aware of how beautiful of a man Sephiroth was. Was he even interested in men? A dammit. He had no idea. Sephiroth seemed to give him another once over and then pulled his hand away. Without moving away from Gin he grinned at the black-haired man.

»Good. You had me worried about you for a moment.« Gin nodded hesitantly and let his head drop. Sephiroth still hadn't made a move to step away from him. Gin took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Lightning-fast he put his own hand at Sephiroth’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Gin’s lips met harshly with Sephiroth’s because of his uncertainty. Dammit. Shit. Shit. Sephiroth wasn't reacting. He was so dead. Hastily he stopped the kiss.

»Seph! I’m sorry! I-« Before he was able to finish his sentence Sephiroth’s lips met his. Gin gasped and Sephiroth used this to deepen the kiss. Gin grasped Sephiroth’s coat and started pulling him to a wall. Sephiroth followed and then pressed him into the wall when they arrived at their destination. Gin let himself be swept away in their kissing. Excited gasps were escaping the bot of them. A big hand dug into Gin’s hair and pulled his head back. A lustful groan left Gin’s mouth, which was devoured by Sephiroth with another kiss. For a long time, the sound of kissing was the only thing that filled the silence of the room. Gin’s whole body literary vibrated with excitement and he was able to feel his member getting excited too. He greedily grasped Sephiroth’s hips and pulled him against his own. Begging for more. A whine escaped his mouth unwillingly. With that Sephiroth stopped the kissing and gave Gin a sly grin.

»Oh. You are getting really excited aren't you?« Gin didn't really trust his voice, so he just gave Sephiroth a playful growl. Then he tried to keep kissing him hungrily.

»Calm down. I’ll be taking good care of you.« Sephiroth’s voice sounded deeper and a little rougher than normal. He seemed to have also gotten affected more than Gin first thought. Gin pulled the General even closer.

»Then go on. Stop stalling.« Gin hungrily growled against Sephiroth’s lips. Sephiroth grinned and evaded the kiss. Gin grumbled annoyed. This transformed into a moan when Sephiroth started kissing at his neck. Sephiroth pressed his body even closer against Gin's. The black-haired man let his legs slide apart to give Sephiroth more room. While caressing Gin’s neck, Sephiroth let one of his hands wander to his groin. For a second he took a hold of Gin’s clothed member that earned him an approving moan. He then worked on exposing both of their members. Gin sighed in relieve. As soon as he felt Sephiroth’s member, Gin started rubbing his own against it. Doing this he was able to pull a loud moan out of the General.

With one hand Gin clawed into Sephiroth’s coat, the other he put around their members and started pumping them. Sephiroth grasped Gin’s hair very roughly and started doing the same. His grip started increasing in strength the longer it went on. A sweet tingle started spreading from Gin’s groin. Then he wasn’t able to hold himself together anymore. Sephiroth kissed him deeply to keep them as quiet as possible and then came too. Come spread across both of their hands. After that, they just stood there and tried to catch their breath. Gin’s cheeks were coloured a deep shade of red when he really realized what they just did together.

»Wow.« Gin only dared to whisper. Sephiroth nodded agreeing and then softly pushed some hair away from Gin’s face. Gin’s blush went even darker, but he started getting a little sleepy while they started to put themselves together. Sephiroth spotted this instantly and grinned triumphantly.

»Now tired?« He innocently put his head sideways. Gin grumbled a little, but couldn't disagree.

»Yes.« With that, they started going to their rooms. On the way, Gin started getting even more sleepy. Sephiroth looked at Gin with another of his knowing smiles.

»And? Will you arrive at your room or will I have to carry you?«

»Oh shush Seph.« Gin wanted to move on but Sephiroth made him stop. With the back to him, the silver-haired man kneeled down in front of him. Gin’s eyes went wide. It was just not possible that Sephiroth was offering him a piggyback ride? At first, he wanted to refuse, but the offer was just too sweet. A little unsure Gin went onto Sephiroth’s back. Only some of the General’s steps later, Gin fought to stay awake, but the softly swaying steps easily lulled him to sleep.


End file.
